


Correspondence Over the Spring Of 1818

by WaldosAkimbo



Series: Quick and Dirty Good Omens Crack or Drabbles [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo
Summary: A few short letters between Aziraphale and Crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Quick and Dirty Good Omens Crack or Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Correspondence Over the Spring Of 1818

To Mr. A. C—

Forgive me this second letter, as I am certain they may arrive one shortly after the other. You must think me caught up in fervor that I should detail another encounter so soon and it is certainly not because I wanted to try this new wax seal. Nor the wax! But, it was a very lovely red, C—. Did it not glimmer so dashingly in the light? I do hope you’ll let me know, if your previous invite to visit at the park in August still stands. Dreadfully long time. May I encourage you to invite me sooner?

Now, my dear fellow, the encounter! You’ll think it so quaint!

Yes, it’s about another author, please refrain from rolling your eyes.

Have you heard of this Marry Shelley? I had only a few rumours, though I’m sure you would find her fascinating. Right up your alley, dear boy. Something with graves, so I’ve heard. Positively macabre. But I’m getting away from myself. She’s published a new book and it has been terrible trying to keep a copy in the shop. Not 18 years I’ve had this little shop and now I’m fighting customers. Nearly with my own fists! Though I suspect the fellow did not want to purchase it for a chance to read but to burn it! You know how I feel about it; I’m still sour that they burned so many copies of that prophetic piece by Agnes Nutter! Before you say something about the integrity of something that had all the copies destroyed, C ~~rowley~~ may I remind you to simply hold your tongue? And be decent! Don’t start on your nature, I don’t need the headache.

Either way. Where was I?

I picked up some fresh strawberries. They smelled _divine_ at the market amongst everything else and thought I might try and bake them. Shall I tell you of their success later? Please do return an answer soon. I have a good name for a vendor if your out of supplies. Should I send some with this letter? Let’s see if I remember.

Sincerely,

-A.Z.F

It seems a terrible waste to leave this bit empty, Crowley. You know how much paper costs these days. Though it is a tad bit easier than writing on that vellum. And no stone tablets! Still, I can’t believe they carved out that receipt of sale for me. I don’t think I was being _that_ unreasonable. Either way, it is sunny here, which is remarkable, and I should have said sooner. The sun feels lovely. I might even have to go to the river for a swim. Too bad we could not share the afternoon together. I can only imagine the sunlight glinting off your shoulder blades…. Do take some time for yourself. Smell a dandelion for me.

* * *

~~Angel-~~

~~For someone who does not want literary genius to burn, you threaten me with need to censor our correspondence so we~~

* * *

~~To Mr. Fell-~~

~~I have invited you up sooner than August and you refuse to remove yourself from that bookshop. It’s becoming your tomb and I fear you’ll be consumed by it or perish in it. The thought alone makes me itchy and you know I hate that, why don’t you come live with me anyways? Threatening me with rivers and naked shoulder blades. Can you think! I nearly came undone by the doorway when I first read it. There’s three letters stained in your name from the thought alone. It’s not~~  
  


* * *

  
A.Z.Fell-

That’ll do it. Mary, yeah. I did get a chance to visit with that one. Peculiar girl.

Well, don’t let people come in with candles.

Lovely red. Reminds me of someone. No doubt you’ll like the blue on this one. Shouldn’t they be brown, anyhow? I’m behind on the standards.

Sorry. Will be out of town. Have to do a tryst over in Egypt. August.

-A.C—

* * *

To Mr. A. C—

Egypt? Oh, I haven’t been to Egypt in ages! You must already be gone then. I don’t suppose it’ll be more than a weekend away? That should be enough time. My confession will stand here instead as I will have the time to pop over and steal the letter away before your return. Not before I chastise you. You left an awful lot blank in that last letter. Have you no regards, Crowley?

The strawberries needed more sugar than I admit. And honey. I ate every last drop afterwards.

No, right, let’s not divulge in sweet strawberries and honey.

I had hoped you would have let me come with you. It’s been too long since we’ve had a chance and I’m afraid after that last ribbing from Gabriel’s visit, you’ve been a touch distant. I don’t think I like it. I should not say out loud nor dare to write down, but your distance has beat me down worse than fist or weapon could. Do you think you’ll be long gone from me again? I know you take your moments away, and you have every right. Demon and all. (Devious! Devious man! No, surely, I’ll tie this letter tight and we won’t have to worry) Do you remember that day at the theater? The one where that young chap was a little too keen and you almost ~~mirac~~ sent him away? Do you remember we went out for supper afterwards? And you invited me back to yours? I admit, it was not my first time going round to someone’s place and not even the first time in a bedroom, though I think you thought the case. You tasted…. It was much sweeter than, well, strawberries and honey. Even with the wine, I still remember. And perhaps it was more cruel that we both started in the morning after you had some time to sleep and pretend it was nothing. Safer to do so, I suppose. And the right thing to do. But I’m afraid I didn’t forget and I’m now afraid that you did. And I simply would like the truth between us. We could have that? If I could show you? Perhaps if you would invite me back. Properly. Don’t call me dense, Crowley, as I see quite clearly through your wiles, but I want to be _certain_. I _need_ to be certain and I cannot make myself step up to that proverbial ledge and fall without that certainty that you’ll at least pretend to catch me. Perhaps I am a coward, then. Miserable coward. It ensures your safety, if that’s anything, as they’ll destroy you otherwise and I refuse to have that. Crowley, my dearest, I won’t send this letter. And I’ll see you in August. And that is for the better. Thank you for the chance to sort my thoughts here, even if you only took part by circumventing a face-to-face. Yes, enjoy Egypt. And August will be a better time

* * *

To Mr. A. C—

Egypt in springtime sounds wonderful! Do let me now when you’re back!

Sincerely,

-Mr. A.Z.F.

* * *

To Mr. A.Z.Fell-

What the fuck. Black wax? What’s black mean again? It’s sposed to mean something I know it is and you know it does so

That last one was way too short. I’m heading home and I’ll be back by Monday. Meet me at the fourth rendezvous point and we’ll get supper and you’ll tell me what the hell is going on and I will not take no for an answer, Angel! No, screw that, you’ll forget which one – I’m coming to the shop and that’s final! CHRIST!

-CROWLEY

* * *

Crowley-

Thank you for the lunch, my dear! I’m sorry we had to skip out on desserts. I hope those demons aren’t too rough though they did give me a proper start. You handled them quite admirably and I appreciate you letting me toss soup at the three of you to save face while Gabriel was watching. Still can’t figure out why he was at a restaurant. Or who he was with? Did you recognize them?? I will absolutely make it up to you. Come by to mine? I’ll have some wine uncorked for us. I heard that should be good for it! I’ll see you later, thank you again.

-Aziraphale


End file.
